<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bratty Jaskier 2 by EllaAniMine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481642">Bratty Jaskier 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaAniMine/pseuds/EllaAniMine'>EllaAniMine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jaskier At Kaer Morhen [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But Jaskier can see other people, Eskel is concerned, Established Relationship, Jaskier chooses to see Eskel, Jaskier is in a relationship with Geralt, Jaskier/Any Witcher Going, M/M, Mention: Riding, Riding, bratty Jaskier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaAniMine/pseuds/EllaAniMine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Any Witcher Going, Lambert/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jaskier At Kaer Morhen [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bratty Jaskier 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Jaskier left Geralt, presumably very hot and bothered (it’s fine, he has two hands) he took his sweet time strolling to the designated meeting spot. It was in a scarcely tread hallway and truthfully it was a miracle Jaskier had been able to find it. He really needed to better communicate about meet up locations. Or he should just learn where everyone’s quarters were. Either way, that was not his primary focus.</p><p>Eskel looked positively delectable. Without all of those leather straps and armor that were necessary for the path, there was nothing but a soft and well worn shirt stopping Jaskier from touching and indulging in the absolute heaven that was Eskel’s body. Except maybe…</p><p>“We shouldn’t do this.” Eskel said. And didn’t that put a damper on things?</p><p>“Why not? You were so eager earlier.” Jaskier stood close and looked up into Eskel’s eyes, even as the Witcher tried to look away.</p><p>“Because you and Geralt… I know he brought you here.” Eskel looked pained. “We shouldn’t.”</p><p>“Oh,” Jaskier tried desperately to restrain a giggle. He mostly succeeded, but couldn’t keep the amusement out of his voice. “My darling, I think you vastly misunderstand who has the authority here.” Finally Eskel looked at him, and unwilling to let the moment go to waste, Jaskier traced a finger over Eskel’s left pec, right over his heart. “Geralt doesn’t have any more claim to me than anyone else I set my eyes on. I love him of course, but I couldn’t expect him to fulfill every one of my whims. He would be but a broken man.” </p><p>“I don’t understand,” Eskel began. “Are you not going to be with him?”</p><p>“I will go to Geralt when it is his turn.” Jaskier had deftly untied the laces keeping Eskel’s shirt cinched over his chest. He drew fingers over prickling skin. “But tonight, Eskel, I want to play with you.”</p><p>Jaskier’s eyes fixed upon him as Eskel processed all that he had said. Jaskier took the laces of his shirt in hand and drew him down, so that he could feel rather than hear the next words pressed against his lips. “I want you, Eskel.”</p><p>With that, the pin dropped. Eskel seized Jaskier in those large and warm hands of his, pulling him flush against his body and pressing their mouths together. Jaskier could FEEL the pure and unadulterated want that coursed through every movement. As much as he loved kissing, Jaskier drew back, to tease, a wicked grin forming in his lips before tilting to press kisses all along the right side of Eskel’s face. He drew languid kisses up the man’s scars and felt the tremor of Eskel’s body. Jaskier kissed up to trail his lips along the shell of his lover’s ear. “Shall I detail the ways that I desire you, my beloved Eskel?”</p><p>Eskel pulled their bodies even closer, the proof of his desire pressing into Jaskier. He didn’t speak, but his actions told Jaskier all he needed to know. His words were having a profound effect on the Witcher. And it was nice to know that despite Jaskier’s somewhat limited experience with Witchers, that he had been right to assume that they must all be similarly blessed. With a chuckle Jaskier prattled on.</p><p>“You’re so gorgeous, I could see it the moment I walked in.” He drew his hands down Eskel’s back muscles, racing toward the firm prize at the bottom. “Said as much to Geralt. But you could probably smell my delight and desire on the wind.” Biting at the shell of his ear, Jaskier delighted in the feeling of Eskel rutting against him. “Tell me, how did it feel? To be able to see and smell how much I adored you from the first second?”</p><p>“Mmf, fucking amazing.” Eskel ground out. “Haven’t had anyone that hot for me in decades.”</p><p>“Oh my love,” Jaskier pulled away momentarily to look deep into Eskel’s eyes, searching. His face was drawn into disbelief. “You jest, of course.”</p><p>“No.” Eskel responded through his haze. “Hardly anyone’ll come near me with this ugly mug.”</p><p>“Oh dear,” Jaskier lovingly stroked Eskel’s face. “I think you have the most lovely face, so rugged and handsome. I can think of a number of things I should like it for during this winter.” Jaskier grinned again, pulling Eskel into an intense kiss. If there was one thing Jaskier had learned about kissing in his years, it was how to quite literally take someone’s breath away. “But for now,” he said between kisses. “I would just like to kiss and gaze at it.” Jaskier drew a few love bites into Eskel’s neck and collar. “I’m thinking that you would look particularly astonishing from underneath me.”</p><p>The look on Eskel’s face made Jaskier laugh in delight again. The wheels slowly turned and after a moment Eskel seemed to understand. Without another moment of hesitation he lifted Jaskier into those strong and battle hardened arms, and swept him away to the nearest secluded area.</p><p>Yes, Jaskier would most assuredly be reveling in this victory later. Wearing every mark like a badge of honor, Jaskier was positive he would find a way to recount the entire night to Geralt, or perhaps Lambert, later. Perhaps he would use it as the catalyst to engage in another similarly enjoyable activity. Jaskier had many talents, his way with words being only among them.</p><p>Most assuredly, this would be a VERY enjoyable winter, with wolves abound.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>